The Valley Clans
by tropicalmoth
Summary: Various shorts about the four Clans of the mountain valley. The content of these will vary. Chapter 1: "Apprentices weren't so bad, Honeybreath supposed. Even if they weren't his. And their real mentor was a medicine cat."
1. Clan Introductions

First to the Valley was Shiverclan.

A group of friends, or in some cases, simply those looking for adventure, were led by a bold young cat by the name of Shiver. She led them far from their homes, far beyond what anyone expected - into the mountains. When winter struck, unexpectedly harsh, they were nearly ended then and there. However, two spirits revealed themselves to aid the ragged Clan. The first was Star, a wise old she-cat who guided their paws to safety and taught them to survive in the harsh land. The second was Moon, an experienced tomcat who kept their ranks healthy until they could survive on their own. Once the Clan settled into their new lives, Shiver was graced with nine lives and took the name Shiverstar to honor their guide. Likewise, the name of their healer became Palemoon.

* * *

Second to the Valley was Blizzardclan.

Shiverclan had little time to settle peacefully. During this period, they had discovered a peculiar waterfall that seemed to be a place to speak with the spirits - Star, Moon, and the cats who hadn't survived the journey would visit with Shiverstar and Palemoon there. However, that was the only good thing, for new creatures had come to the valley and begun to prey on the small Clan. Three died before Shiverstar reluctantly left their so recently acquired home with a single message: "Look to the Moon for aid when all else seems lost."

Later, the journey they took was referred to as "The Flight." Attempts to find a new suitable home failed, and faith slowly drained away. This was when they came upon a new group of cats, a group with a very different style of living. Their leader, Blizzard, was arrogant, but powerful. His soft-spoken heir was young and cunning Raven. Both led the family of Moon - a family Palemoon immediately made a connection to.

Shortly afterwards, a deal was struck. In return for Blizzard's help in driving out the creatures - it was explained they were called mountain lions, and the family of Moon had dealt with them before - they would receive a portion of the large, plentiful valley. With this in place, the two Clans returned and successfully defeated the lions that had taken up residence. Blizzard and his cats settled on the far western side of the valley, partially in the mountains.

* * *

Third to the Valley was Cloudclan.

The Clan had been forced from their home by large, two-legged creatures, driven back into the treacherous mountains. The survivors were stunned at the discovery of the valley, and were soon found by Shiverclan. Having still owned most of the land, those who had remembered their own journey into the mountains took pity, and it was agreed that Cloudclan would also live in the valley. They took a large portion of the southern land to settle in.

* * *

Then, Cloudclan divided.

There was peace for several generations. That is, until Cougarstar fell very ill. Her deputy later passed, and the now mad leader refused to appoint a new one. The confusion nearly tore apart the Clan, and they decided to appoint the deputy themselves. Most of the votes, however, were split between two Clanmates: the bold, powerful Fogstep, and the intelligent, capable Lightningwisp. Arguments often broke out and decisions delayed... right up until Cougarstar finally died.

From there, confusion, fear, and anger escalated to the point of bloodshed. The two chosen made a decision that forever changed the Clan. The words of Lightningwisp were, "Those who wish for me to lead, I will. But it will be Lightningclan that I lead. Those who wish for Fogstep to lead shall become members of Fogclan." The Clan and its territory split into two, never to rejoin.

Each of the Clans now play a definite role in the valley. Blizzardclan, the Clan to the far west, is known for its isolation, and is the only Clan settled in the mountains ringing them. Shiverclan has always been the peacekeeper, and is now only located in the northeastern forest. Fogclan is the Clan of the rivers, and makes its home in the southern marshes. Lightningclan is central-west, living in the sandy land near the western mountains. The latter two Clans retain their bitter rivalry throughout the generations, and are nearly always responsible for the conflicts.

Every one of these four Clans, for every generation, has a story yet to be told.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... breathe. Just breathe. **

**So yes, this is officially the first fic I will be posting for strangers to read. *is absolutely terrified***

**For now, this first chapter is just an introduction to the history of the Clans. Next, I'll be getting to the actual cats.**

**Please, I want to hear back. Comments, criticism, anything. And please, let me know if I made a typo or something. I know they drive me nuts when I read, and I don't want that for others. (And yes, I know that last line of the fic is cheesy.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ugh, I wanted there to be a second space where the line breaks are. Clearly, I'm not getting my way.**


	2. Parenting

**Chapter 1: Parenting**

**Fogclan**

* * *

Two eyes, pale blue as chips of ice, carefully tracked the movement of a pale shape through the fog. Blackkit's target didn't notice him, occupied with other tasks. Water instantly darkened the gray of his paws as he moved forward through a small puddle, making them nearly the shade of the rest of his midnight fur. The kit checked again; no, he still hadn't been noticed. Now that he was close enough to pounce, he sank into a clumsy crouch and flung himself forward.

... only to squeak in terror as yellow filled his vision.

"Hey, kit. You didn't honestly believe I didn't know you followed me, did you?" The warrior grinned, sitting back up, honey-colored eyes glinting in amusement. "The way you were stomping around, I almost mistook you for a bear. Except you aren't nearly as big and ugly. Or half as terrifying."

Blackkit puffed up for a moment as though he was going to argue, but then turned his eyes to the damp grass at his feet. "I thought I was doing well," he said quietly.

Honeybreath looked taken aback. "Er, for a kit, you were," he amended. "You're pretty light on your feet, actually. You'll make a great hunter when you're old enough."

"But I don't want to be a warrior and hunt." The kit looked back up at the more experienced cat. "I want to be a medicine cat."

"... Then why were you stalking me?" His head tipped sideways in confusion.

"I think medicine cats should learn how to fight, too, in case a Lightningclan cat tries to attack them," Blackkit stated firmly. "Or they can help their Clanmates from getting worse injuries in a fight by sneaking up and scaring their enemy."

"Flawed logic, but tell you what," Honeybreath said. "You become the new medicine cat apprentice, get to eight moons, and I'll teach you to fight like a warrior. Sound good?"

Icy eyes gleamed. "Yes!" Blackkit smiled brightly up at his older Clanmate, who couldn't help but grin back.

Of course, Honeybreath figured, after the teachings he'd receive as Blackpaw, he wouldn't want to learn how to fight or wouldn't have time. So he was rather surprised when, after the four moon requirement, Blackpaw approached the warrior and issued a flat demand. Honeybreath had been happy to oblige, having no apprentice for himself at the time.

Even moons and moons later, Blackice had come to see him as a father figure. And Honeybreath had to admit, he rather enjoyed having a son.

* * *

**A/N: My first little drabble involving some characters I somehow got rather attached to. Tell me what you think?****  
**


End file.
